Yami's Feelings
by Alvin D-Rod
Summary: Rito was thinking had enough problems with dealing with Celine's pollen but now Yami gets effected. So he has no choice, but to spend time with him. So please enjoy the one-shot. I don't own To Love Ru


**Yami's Feelings**

 _ **Guess who is back! Alvind-rod has return to Fanfiction and new ideas for stories. I'm very sorry about not updating for a while. I got new laptop today. The one-shot story is about when Celine sprays Yami by accident. The story will be rated M.**_

 _ **Warning – Lemon Scene will make appearance inside of it.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the one-shot story that myself and Xyaqom created together.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom and Lewamus Prime 2018 for helping me create more chapters for New Life. I will update as soon as I can.**_

Rito was surprised to see Celine's pollen sprayed Yami. He remembers about the effects the person shortly fall in love with him.

"Oh no," said Rito.

Yami was looking down at the floor and her cheeks were red about the new feelings for Rito.

"Um Yami, are you okay?" Asked Rito.

"Can I burrow Rito for today?" She was asking the Princess of Deviluke.

"Wait, what!?" Asked Rito.

"Okay. Sounds good. See you at house." Lala waves at Rito and Yami. She walks over and Yami wanted to hold his hand with her own.

"Lala, come back! Don't leave me alone with Yami!" Screamed Rito.

"There's a taikaya store. I will treat it to you." Yami tells him with soft tone while also place his head on her breasts.

Rito blushes deeply as he says _'What is going on with Yami but her breasts are little small, but warm too. Wait what the hell am I saying!'_

They then go to a Taiyaki store

"I will have the usual please." Yami tells the cook.

"Sure thing." Said the cook.

"Umm. Yami are you sure about this?" Rito was still surprised about going out with Yami in the first place.

"Sure, why?" Asked Yami.

"It just your acting different." Rito tells her as the cook gives Yami with light green bag.

Yami says nothing

Rito looks down at Yami of thinking to treats this as date and takes her hand softly to says "How about we go and sit down to enjoy them?" She nods.

Rito takes one out to eat it and looks at her with warm smile, which she blushes.

Yami starts blushing and leans over then places her head onto his shoulder. Which makes Rito blush.

"Rito. Is okay if I go to bathroom." Yami was telling as she goes to bathroom.

"Um, sure" said Rito.

Yami then goes to the bathroom, and when she came back, she was now wearing a pink t-shirt, along with a pink mini skirt and flipflops.

"I'm back." Yami tells Rito with gentle tone and her outfit makes Yami look amazing and sexy too. This makes Rito blush hard.

"So, what do you think?" Yami bends forward as her t-shirt was revealing her breasts inside of her shirt.

"Um, it looks cute on you?" Blushed Rito while looking away from Yami so that she doesn't catch him looking at her cleavage.

Yami blushes and smiles at him as she walks over to places her breasts onto his arm. This makes Rito blush hard again.

Rito and Yami on the sidewalk to checks out the bookstore first then points at his favorite one. Then they go to the park.

"So, did you have fun, Yami?" Rito smiles at her.

"Yes, I did," said Yami.

' _Wow. Did Yami's eyes always this attractive,'_ Rito looks at her and strokes her hair softly.

"Yuuki Rito, there is something I want to ask you," said Yami.

Rito pulls out of his daydream and he asks "What is it?"

"Can I kiss you?" Asked Yami.

Rito becomes surprised by the request as he nods at her for his first time for them.

' _Is this really okay? She still does have the flower and all,'_ said Rito to himself.

"I understand. I'm not acting like I'm post to act, but there's the other side I want to tell you. I-I like you and this is not the flower talking to you but the real me." Yami tells Rito about her growing feelings but she didn't understand them to well at the moment. This made Rito speechless.

Yami leans in and crossing her arms around Rito's neck, and they close in for the kiss. Yami closes her eyes and ready to kiss Rito for the first time, and soon, they lock lips.

Rito kisses her as his hands rubs her shoulders softly. But then, the flower top of Yami's head suddenly falls off.

Rito pulls away from her and sees the flower on the ground then he says "I guess. We should stop, right?"

"I guess so," said Yami.

Rito takes her hand softly and he speaks again being, "Or we could go somewhere else to complete this date?" said Rito.

"What do you mean?" Said Yami.

Rito takes Yami to another area and continue their date together to have fun

"Where are we going?" Asked Yami.

Rito smiles at her with surprised and takes Yami to new library then says "This library just open so I was hoping you like it?" Yami smiled.

"Wow... Your smile is very cute." Rito tells Yami and drop of rain fall top of their heads

"Oh crap, it's raining," said Rito.

Yami notices the rain and calls her ship to pick them up without raising any people. They were now in her ship. Rito was looking around the ship with curiosity

"Wow," said Rito.

"What is it, Yuuki Rito?" She responds back to him

"Your ship looks amazing," said Rito.

"Thanks..." Yami responds back and starts looking down as her t-shirt was coming off of her shoulder.

"Um, you might want to fix your shirt," said Rito.

Yami starts turns bright red but she says "Is... Is okay if we continue what are doing... In the park?"

"Huh, what do you..."

Before Rito could finish, Yami suddenly kisses him.

 _ **(Warning Lemon Scene)**_

Rito falls back onto her bed with her top of him as his hand wraps around Yami's waist. Rito was being kissed by Yami as his hands were trying to push her away because he didn't know what to think about this yet.

Before Rito could finish, Yami suddenly kisses him. Rito was being kissed by Yami as his hands were trying to push her away because he didn't know what to think about this yet. But soon, he began to slowly give into the kiss.

'This is so not right... But her lips feel so soft.' Rito kisses her back awhile strokes her hair softly as his hands finds her hair clips but stops himself of wanted to take them off. He then undid her hair clips, making her hair to fall loose. Yami pulls away of the kiss as she was wondering if he wants to do something more than kissing

"What's wrong Yami?" Asked Rito with his flustered face.

"Does Yuuki Rito want to... Do more than kissing?" Yami questions with her cheeks were bright red

"More than... kissing?" Asked Rito with his face turning light red.

Yami body then began changing her body to an average height and weight of a sixteen-year-old girl, and her breasts size goes from a medium A to a big B size.

Rito notices the change of her body and looks at Yami then places his hand onto her cheek softly and they kiss again. Rito finds Yami's t shirt straps to take them off to take her shirt off.

Yami body then began changing her body to an average height and weight of a sixteen-year-old girl, and her breasts size goes from a medium A to a big B size. Rito notices the change in her body and looks at Yami then places his hand onto her cheek softly, and they kiss again. Rito finds Yami's t-shirt straps to take them off to take her shirt off, and they fall off to the floor, making her topless since she wasn't wearing a bra. Yami's nipples become hard for Rito to do anything with them as he pleases. Rito then begins to feel her soft, smooth breasts and gently twists her nipples. Yami moans lightly as she wanted to feel more with Rito. Rito then starts kissing Yami's neck and undid her skirt, making her wear nothing but her pussy. Yami moans lightly as she strokes his hair. She then takes off his pants. Rito's boxers were stopping her as he nods at her. Yami then gets down on her knees and pulls down his boxers, revealing his hard four inches long, and four inches' thick dick and Rito strokes her hair and nods at her. Yami then begins licking his dick. Rito moans a little as his hands grab the bedsheets lightly since this was his first time, Yami then began sucking on it.

Rito strokes her hair softly and watches her head bob up then down at his hard dick.

"Shit, I'm cumming!" Moaned Rito.

Yami keeps sucking his dick more and she wanted to taste his cum inside of her mouth. Soon, Rito shot his load into her mouth.

Yami pulls away and shallows his cum. She pulls herself up to kiss Rito again as she places his hands onto her bubble butt and he starts playing and feeling it.

Yami moans as his touch felt gentle as she nods at him to lick her pussy and clit if he wants to Rito then places Yami on her bed with her legs wide open.

"We are been so ecchi but I want more." Yami was thinking about covering her face but her hands were stopped by Rito. He then kisses her.

Yami kisses Rito back and she nods at him to pleasure her this time like she did.

Rito then began to kiss his way down to Yami's pussy and kissed it.

Yami moans loud as her hands strokes his hair softly and pushing more into her pussy making him lick it.

Yami moans more and keeps stroking his hair.

Rito then continues to lick her pussy some more and shoves his tongue inside of her to lick her insides.

Yami moans loud as her hands grabs the bedsheets.

Rito then began to rub Yami's clit too, making her go crazy.

Yami felt her thighs tighten up as she says "Something is coming!"

Yami then lets out a loud moan and came all over Rito's face.

Rito licks the clit off his lips and starts wiping his face off then looks at Yami of asking "Would you like to... Finish this?" She nods.

Rito places Yami on the bed as her legs were spread open, and starts rubbing her pussy with his dick.

Yami moans little as she was new to this feeling. Rito then slowly started to go inside her.

Yami moans loud as her hands grabs the bedsheets tightly and breasts jiggles little. Rito then goes all the way in.

Yami moans loud as she grabs the sheets tightly and her breasts bounces. Rito begins thrusting his hips. She moans loud as her breasts bounce. It didn't take long for Yami to cum again.

Yami cums all over for Rito and she wanted more from him. She kisses him again, and Rito kissed her back. Soon, Rito's phone began to ring.

 _ **(Lemon Scene Ends)**_

"I guess you better answer that." Yami turns her head to his pants and starts getting up but shows her butt to him.

"Rito, where are you?" Asked Mikan.

"Just spending time with Yami-chan." Rito answers her back

"Wait, you're WILLINGLY spending time with Yami-chan?!" Asked Mikan.

"Yes I am." Rito tells his little sister and hugs Yami

"And she's NOT trying to kill you?!" Asked Mikan.

"No, she's not." He tells her back

"Wow, that's so unlike you two. Anyways, when are you planning on coming back home, supper is going to be ready in ten minutes," said Mikan.

"In little bit... Can Yami-chan join us?" Rito questions her.

"Sure, if she wants too," said Mikan.

Yami nods and starts getting dress but teases Rito little as she smiles at him

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
